¿Cara o Sello?
by Akry-x
Summary: Hanabusa Sumireko tiene un noviazgo con Shinya, esta consciente de que su amor solo puede ser en la oscuridad de la noche pero su salvaje forma de ser de algún modo la hace sentir libre y feliz. Pero mientras vive la aventura del amor juvenil con Shinya, en el momento en el que el sol se asoma la dulce Mahiru es la que derrite su corazón. ¿Podrá Mahiru competir contra su otro yo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Esta es mi primera historia que subo, Banba-san es mi personaje favorito de Akuma no riddle por eso decidí hacer un fanfic de ella y de su pareja :) **

**Sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo como muchos aqui, pero en mi cabeza se repetía esta historia, díganme si es muy mala o no, en fin.. Disfruten (?)**

**pd: _Este tipo de letra representa a las charlas internas de Mahiru y Shinya, _sin embargo, en ocaciones solo son pensamientos de Mahiru, como el ''_idiota, idiota, idiota'_'(UPS! Spoiler), Se lo dice a si misma, no a Shinya :3 **

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación, dejando despertar a una Mahiru con la cara más roja que el cabello de Haruki.

- Eh... Eh... – Susurró intentando escapar de los brazos de Hanabusa, pero sus patéticos intentos demostraban que le era imposible. Por más que tratara ella no poseía la fuerza de Shinya, además los brazos de Hanabusa-san parecían estar hechos de acero puro.

Hanabusa no parecía querer despertar y Mahiru estaba terriblemente avergonzada, y eso le hizo enojarse.

- _¡Esto es tú culpa! –_

- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué? _– se defendió Shinya

- _¡No puedes mantener nuestras manos lejos de Hanabusa-san! _-

- _¿y qué? A qué no disfrutas despertar en los brazos de Sumireko, puedo leer tu mente ¿recuerdas? ¡ojala no me tuvieras en esta jaula así podría estar con ella todo el día y toda la noche! _-

Mahiru se sonrojo. Y luego comenzó a llorar, odiaba discutir con Shinya, además ella siempre la protegía de todo, era la única persona que tenía en el mundo, la única que estuvo ahí para ella…

- _L-Lo siento! Por favor no te enojes conmigo _– Pronuncio entre lagrimas –_ Pero podrías avisarme cuando hagan sus cosas, así no tendría que pasar por estas situaciones… Q-Que le d-diré cuando despierte?__ –_

_- Le dirás que me quede dormida, eso es lo que realmente paso… Tu sabes lo celosa que soy, no te dejaría estar tan cerca de Sumireko si hubiese estado consciente, pero tu cuerpo no resistió mucho tiempo, no debes despertarte tan temprano a hacer ejercicio Mahiru_ – murmuro Shinya

- _Es… es que me dijiste que debía bajar de peso… y.._ -

- _Pero ya dio resultado, así que déjalo. Ahora no más llanto, esto es lo que le harás.._

La discusión en la cabeza de Banba-san había desaparecido y ahora tenía que seguir las instrucciones de Shinya, últimamente no hablaban tanto o por lo menos no tanto como solía ser, Shinya se había alejado de Mahiru, ya que ella se llevaba bien con todo el grupo de asesinas, menos Azuma. Hasta tenía una novia… pero claro, solo de noche. Eso hizo sentir horriblemente mal a Mahiru, si tan solo ella se desvaneciera Shinya podría ser feliz, a pesar de su temperamento y su manera de ''divertirse'', a diferencia de ella, Shinya es muy social y nunca se deprime o balbucea.

- H-Hanabusa-san… Por favor, d-despierte – le dijo, o mas bien le susurró, tirando levemente de su cabello. Era la única parte del cuerpo de la que Shinya no sentiría celos si Mahiru tocaba.

- Shinya-san?- Pronuncio con un bostezo

- No, M-Mahiru – Respondió con un color rosa en la cara, Hanabusa se encontraba demasiado cerca, y eso solo hacía que su nerviosismo usual incrementara.

- Oh, ya veo. Lo siento Banba-san me quede dormida- Dijo sonriendo tranquilizadoramente dejando libre a Mahiru quien se escapo tan rápido como pudo con las mejillas sonrojadas otra vez, al momento de hacerlo se sintió extrañamente vacía y sintió con más fuerza el frio de la mañana.

No respondió, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y fue a alistarse para ir a entrenar.

- _Te dije que no._ – Se escucho dentro de su mente.

- _Se me olvido, lo siento_ –

¿Qué debería hacer tan temprano? Tenía las horas calculadas para entrenar, darse un baño e irse al salón de clases, pero ahora no sabía que hacer con tanto tiempo libre, y no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de volver a dormir. Su mañana ya había sido lo suficientemente agitada para mantenerla despierta hasta el dia siguiente.

- ¿No iras a entrenar hoy Banba-san? – se escucho la dulce voz de Sumireko desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

- N-No – Respondió mirando fijamente el suelo.

- No hay mucho que hacer en la mañana… ¿Quieres tomar el té conmigo? – La sonrisa de Hanabusa era preciosa, más que preciosa. Digna de una princesa. Ese último pensamiento se quedo en su cabeza sin su intención.

- H-Hanabusa-sama… Shinya…¡S-Se pondrá celosa! –

- ¿Sama? – una ligera risita se le escapo de los labios – por favor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, creí que lo había dejado claro.

- L-Lo S-Siento! – _Idiota, Idiota, Idiota._

- No te preocupes, no lo tomare en cuenta si aceptas tomar el té, además no te preocupes por Shinya, estoy segura que lo entenderá, además ella fue la que te obligo a levantarte tan temprano.

- .. hmm... - Murmuro Mahiru, quizás, solo por esta vez, podría hacer algo por querer hacerlo. La invitación para beber el té de Hanabusa-san era muy tentadora, y siempre se sentía mal por tener que rechazarla debido a los comentarios de Shinya, se juró que solo por esta vez sería egoísta. - Pondré a hervir el a-agua- Su voz sonó un poco menos decidida de lo que había planeado, pero al menos pudo completar una oración sin su habitual balbuceo, o bueno, casi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola otra vez :D cuando leí que a cuatro personitas le gusto mi fic mis dedos se movieron solos, ojala les guste este capitulo! en el próximo podrán ver como es el romance entre shinya y Hanabusa 3 Y recuerden que estas dos estuvieron casi un año juntas, por que Mahiru fue de las ultimas en irse, antes que Sumireko :3 , Gracias por decirme que mi historia era buena... no tenia ni la mas minima confianza . **

* * *

Mahiru pestañeo repetidas veces para saber que no estaba soñando, siempre se imagino cómo sería tomar el té con Hanabusa, se reprendió por no haber aceptado antes.

-Estás tiritando Banba-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Hanabusa con ojos preocupados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. _Quizás no le gusto la comida…_

-¡No es nada! – cerro los ojos fuertemente tratando de tapar su cara con su cabello, al parecer respondió más alto de lo que se pretendió, el problema se encontraba en que no quería hablar entrecortado enfrente de Hanabusa, no quería sentirse estúpida ni quería parecer como si estuviese teniendo una crisis nerviosa, aunque lo último es un poco difícil de demostrar.

- Tampoco te pongas así… Siempre me imagine como sería tomar el té contigo Banba-san- Al escuchar esto, Mahiru levanto la cabeza de golpe y con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de sorpresa, un ligero rubor se esparció por sus mejillas.

-E-Eh?! – Banba podría jurar que su corazón se escuchaba por toda la academia Myojo y el rubor se intensifico todavía más.

-Shinya nunca acepta toma el té conmigo, ya sabes, ella es mala con las cosas delicadas – explico razonablemente la ojiazul, y así como se podía escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón de Mahiru también se escucho como se rompía.

_- No te emociones – el tono celoso le dio un escalofrió _

_-Deberías tomar el té con ella, parece como si de verdad le hiciera feliz- _

_-Lo intente, pero quebré la taza. Se veía cara así que preferí enseñarle lo que a mí me hace feliz… es mucho más divertido que una estúpida fiesta de té – Respondió con aire superior – ya quiero que llegue la noche – Al parecer el ataque de celos ya había cesado, porque en su voz solo se percibía la exaltación._

_-Um… -_

-Eh, Banba-San no te preocupes, hace mucho aprendí que a shinya no le gustan estas cosas y también me di cuenta de que está bien así, es sólo que siempre quise tomar el té con una amiga – Una linda sonrisa se presento en una linda cara, y el corazón de Mahiru pronto se repuso de su critico estado.

- ¿…A-Amiga? – Sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, ella no tenía amigas. Bueno, estaba Shinya, pero ella es más como una hermana que una amiga.

- ¡Si! ¿No quieres ser mi amiga Banba-san? – Hanabusa hizo un puchero tan tierno que se imagino una chibi versión de ella en su cabeza salto y gritando con corazones en sus ojos. La idea la hizo sonreír levemente, pero la pregunta de Hanabusa fue lo que realmente la hizo sonreír. Sumireko pensó en lo lindo que se veía esa sonrisa en el cuerpo de Shinya, ya que siempre que la veía sonreír era maliciosamente o cuando estaba muy excitada rompiendo algo con su martillo.

-H-Hanabusa-san…yo quiero ser tú amiga, muchas gracias! – Respondió Mahiru con una extraña calidez en todo su cuerpo.

-Entonces… deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ¿te parece bien? ¿Mahiru-chan? – La mayor posaba una mano en su mejilla, como acostumbraba y la miraba expectante. Por un momento Mahiru solo se perdió en sus ojos y disfruto de ese bonito color cielo.

Y luego recordó la pregunta, así que tratando de disimular el hecho incomodo de que se le quedo mirando estáticamente por más de cinco minutos, se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa le respondió

-eh...Si quieres, S-Su-Sumireko-san – Probablemente lo dijo muy rápido, pero es que la situación la ponía nerviosa a morir.

-Terminemos de comer, aún nos queda un poco de tiempo para que comiencen las clases-

-Eh! Ya es tan tarde?! – Mahiru miro alarmada el reloj digital en el escritorio – Todavía tengo que vestirme – se miro como aún estaba en pijamas y la idea de cambiarse enfrente de Hana…Sumireko-san le daba tanta vergüenza que tuvo que correr al baño.

-Lo siento! – pronunció mientras corría con la cara roja por los pensamientos pervertidos que se le pasaron por la mente. No sabía muy bien si se disculpaba por sus perversiones o por abandonar la fiesta de té así de repente, al parecer eran ambas.

-Oh, está bien… mejor termino de tomar esto – murmuro Hanabusa mientras se terminaba su té de manzanilla, creyó que era lo mejor para calmar un poco a Mahiru que siempre estaba nerviosa como un cachorrito asustado. _Aunque un lindo y tierno cachorrito._

Ya en clases, Hanabusa estaba aburrida como siempre, ella no necesitaba de esto. Ella era una dama y como tal,recibía una educación más sofisticada en su hogar. Pero a su pesar, el profesor era tan alegre que no podía caerle mal, y tampoco evitaba sentirse mal por él, viendo a todas sus alumnas irse repentinamente.

Miró a Banba-san, y como siempre la encontró admirando ese pequeño colgante que Ichinose les había entregado a todas, su engaño era tan obvio que hasta le repugnaba, pero ella jamás se rendiría. Ella derrotaría a Ichinose Haru y sería la abeja reina… Aunque muera en el intento. Pero además de eso, sintió más odio hacia la peliroja o quizás era al patético colgante que le había dando a Mahiru, aún no entendía porque no lo tiraba en algún lado como todas las demás lo hicieron, excepto Azuma. Esa estúpida esclava de Ichinose probablemente los haya recolectado todos, con lo loca que esta…

Mientras la observaba recordó como siempre perseguía a Mahiru, hasta que aprendió a llevarse bien con Shinya. Al principio no le gustaba, era ruidosa y violenta, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que también era divertida y espontanea. Era todo lo opuesto a Mahiru, y si al principio le gustaba su faceta de día, termino cayendo por la nocturna.

Como dicen, todo lo bueno sale de noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amantes del yuri :3!**

**Aquí les traigo otro cap, perdón por no subir diariamente como lo prometí, pero estoy en época de exámenes x_x pero como es fin de semana aquí les traje lo prometido **

**Ojala les guste, mañana subiré otra parte :).**

* * *

Sumireko miro su cuerpo en el espejo, odiaba ser así. Solo quería ser normal, con un cuerpo normal para no avergonzarse de él enfrente de su novia. A pesar de que shinya ya conocía su estado de salud, se sentía humillada cuando se besaban y no podía sentir la suave piel de Banba-san debajo de sus ''manos''.

Quería ser aceptada, quería ser linda, quería ser normal, quería...

- Whoaa!...¡Mi sexy cyborg esta desnuda! ¿estaré alucinando? - La voz de Shinya retumbo por el cuarto, a Sumireko no le gustaba ese apodo, pero Shinya lo hacia parecer agradable. Se grito mentalmente ya que se le olvido de cerrar la puerta del baño, sintió su cara arder mientras buscaba su ropa. En el proceso podía sentir los ojos de Shinya contemplar cada torpe movimiento que hacia la chica.

- Deja de mirarme, por favor. Me pone n-nerviosa -Un lindo tono rojo teñía todo el rostro de Hanabusa, quien trataba de controlar la agudeza de su voz.

- Ara, estas balbuceando como Mahiru... ¡Pero se ve más adorable en ti!- Shinya saco le saco la lengua como una niña mientras sonreía y se acercaba a su novia ansiando un beso.

A pesar de que Sumireko estaba consciente de que Shinya se acercaba peligrosamente, su mente estaba ocupada procesando en lo que había dicho recientemente. ¿Ellas dos hablaban? No lo entendía, creía que solo compartían cuerpo... Pero si hablaban, ¿Hablaban en su mente? Ahora sonreía ante el nuevo significado de la frase ''hablando con uno mismo''.

- Que linda sonrisa tienes princesa, que mal que tendré que borrarla - Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Banba, quitándote la respiración a Hanabusa... Literalmente ya que le estaba dando un beso tan apasionado que Sumireko apenas podía respira -Termina de arreglarte, que hoy saldremos a divertirnos un poco, eh? - le dio un beso corto en los labios, apenas un rose y salio de la habitación riendo ligeramente.

Luego de aquel momento la cabeza de Hanabusa quedo flotando en las nubes, y se vistió rápidamente para poder largarse de este lugar e ir a disfrutar de la noche. Estaba por irse cuando recordó algo que había estado extraño... Shinya jamás la había llamado princesa. Ella le había dicho que no le gustaba que la gente le recordara lo importante que era, solo por ser la hija de alguien importante. La verdad es que odiaba ser hija de alguien tan reconocido, es por eso que es como es, es por esa razón, por esa estúpida razón que alguien la mutilo tantos años atrás... Y al parecer también había ido por Ichinose, pero ella se había salvado, ella aún conservaba sus piernas, a cambio de unas cicatrices, pero las tenía al fin y al cabo.

Un profundo odio volvió a renacer en su corazón.

_La mataré, por que no se merece estar aquí, no ha sufrido lo que yo... No sufre día a día como lo hago yo. _

Salio de su cuarto y buscó con la vista a su amada pero no la encontró en el pasillo, supuso que debe estar molestando a alguien, como lo hace usualmente.

Siguió buscando por el recinto hasta que la encontró hablando animadamente con Hashiri en el comedor, ambas tenían una cara escalofriante, pero al parecer se la estaban pasando bien. Hanabusa sabía como la verdad sobre Nio, sabia sobre sus juegos y trucos para pasarla bien, se pregunto si Shinya se encontraba interesada en ella, al menos compartirían el mismo significado bizarro de diversión. Los celos crearon un aura negativa que pudieron sentir las chicas, la mirada inquisitiva de Sumireko parecía matar a la pobre Nio.

- Eh,Hanabusa-sama! ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó Nio, medio rascándose la cabeza y soltando una risita nerviosa,

- Un gusto verte, como siempre Hashiri-san, si nos disculpas creo que Banba-san y yo daremos un paseo, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó dulcemente, a pesar de todos los celos que estaba sintiendo ella seguía siento una dama, y como tal no le levantaría la voz a una subordinada como Hashiri a menos que sea necesario.

- Ya era hora, si que te demoraste Sumireko - Replico Shinya mientras se levantaba y se marchaba con Hanabusa detrás, se detuvo recordando que aún no se despedía de su compañera- Nos vemos luego, Nio-chan - Lo dijo de espaldas, no quería ver la cara de su amada Sumireko ante sus palabras, sabía que era increíblemente celosa al igual que ella.

- Hm... Sí. ¡Que no se les canse la lengua de tantos besos! - Sumireko la miro lista para decirle un montón de insultos cuando se sintió la risa de Shinya por todo el lugar.

- Sólo estas celosa por que tu no puedes - Nio hizo un mohin al escuchar eso - Pero no pongas esa cara, sé que al final lograrás tu objetivo, así que no te deprimes, ok? - Le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa cómplice, que solo Nio entendería.

- ¡No lleguen muy tarde!- Las despidió con la mano y su usual tono divertido. A pesar de que shinya ya estaba demasiado alejada de ella como para escucharla, le dedico una última frase: - Sí que estas jodida Banba-san - Y siguió comiendo su pan de melón.

Shinya caminaba demasiado rápido y Hanabusa apenas le podía seguir el paso. Llevaban más de treinta minutos a ese ritmo que parecía incrementar más y más.

- Sh...Shinya, Caminemos...más le...lento - Replicó entre jadeos y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Lo siento, pero aguanta un poco más ¿si? todo valdrá la pena cuando lleguemos ahí - dijo con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos llenos de emoción - Ya falta poco

- ... - una gran bocanada de aire salio en respuesta de la boca de Hanabusa - Ok - pudo decir al final.

Shinya se sentía mal, pero sentía unas enormes ganas de mostrarle ese lugar a Sumireko, especialmente cuando se entero que sentía mucha pasión por las flores silvestres.

Al cabo de diez minutos por fin llegaron a la tierra prometida.

Hanabusa soltó un gran suspiro cuando noto que habían llegado al lugar del que hablaba su amada. Realmente tenía ganas de venir aqui, Sumireko podía notarlo cuando le contó sobre el lugar y sus ojos tuvieron un brillo intenso y hermoso, muy distinto al que siempre trae o al que tiene cuando sale a divertirse.

Y pudo comprender el por qué de su actitud.

Estaban frente a una pradera, ¿o era un jardín?. Habían flores de todo tipo y se podía sentir el aroma en todo el lugar Lo único que le importaba era que estaba creando un recuerdo perfecto. No, ella no lo creo. Fue Shinya..

- ¿Y? ¿Te gusta?- se notaba inseguridad en su voz. Inseguridad. En Shinya. Casi imposible de creer.

-S-Sí... Valió la pena, totalmente. - Shinya se siento extremadamente feliz al ver lo que ese lugar le había hecho a Sumireko, siempre veía sus ojos apagados ... por eso siempre quería hacerle olvidar sus problemas. Quería hacerla feliz.

Se acerco a Sumireko lentamente mientras que ella seguía contemplando los diferentes tipos de flores que habían en el lugar. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso. Ese beso era distinto, Sumireko se dio cuenta de inmediato, la estaba besando dulce y lentamente, de un modo nuevo y diferente. Pero que fue lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla olvidar todo, todo excepto los labios de Banba-san.

Luego de ese beso, se abrazaron mientras se miraban a los ojos fijamente. Hanabusa tenía los ojos cálidos y calmados, como el cielo en los días de verano. Y Shinya los tenía oscuros, pero con un hermoso brillo, como las más lindas noches estrelladas de los días de calor.

Se besaron una vez más, cerrando ambos ojos, creando el eclipse perfecto.

* * *

**El lado tierno de Shinya! ¿se dieron cuenta de que le dijo princesa por primera vez? Fue por culpa de Mahiru, por si no se entendio :P**

**Cuando llegue el final, entenderan toooooooooodo**

**Pero hasta entonces los dejare con la intriga **

**Comenten y nos leemos n_n!**

**avemari: yo igual amo tu fic, me da mucha risa algunas partes xD pobre Mahiru esta en la friendzone u_u pero no por mucho**

**imabossassbitch: tengo planeada muchas cosas!**

**YuliSLW: Si xD, pero recuerda que Mahiru cree que shinya realmente existe, que es otra persona .. **

**Just-a-human-being: Si, Mahiru derretirá ese corazón3 O ya lo hizo Shinya? **

**Gunter: que no te de vergüenza :c cuando leo las reviews me llega la inspiración de todas partes, si supieras como terminara Mahiru al final.. ¡Pero no te spoileare! :3**

**Sakura: Thanks! and.. ****It's Okay, you can talk to me in english :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Creen que estaría bien si pongo partes lemon? jej:$**

**-Mari-chan: yo quería que los muertos se quedaran muertos. Aunque me emocione al ver a mi loli viva (*-*) sentí que le quito credibilidad a la historia y quería ver más sangre :c - amo el gore - gracias por comentar siempre. Este capitulo aunque es un poco cortito es para ti :3.**

**Dedicado a Avemari, por todo tu apoyo :D.  
**

* * *

Eran las doce y media de la noche.

Shinya y Sumireko estaban en un combate de lenguas recostadas sobre una de las camas. Tenían los labios hinchados y el pelo desordenado. Cada vez acercándose más a la intimidad, entre jadeos y pequeños gemidos Shinya se posiciono encima de su novia y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, lentamente y poco a poco, fue avanzando más.

Hanabusa sabía que era el momento de hacerlo, y ¡Dios! Sí que estaba preparada.

_- C-Creo que es suficiente - Dijo una nerviosa chica, sonrosada incluso en la oscuridad de su mente._

_- Ahora no - Respondió la otra._

_- E-Enserio, creo que es mejor que... -_

_- Ahora no Mahiru - Una nueva fuerza se apodero de Mahiru, se sentía extrañamente impotente. _

_- ¡Para! - Gritó, y Shinya paro._

Y de un momento a otro, Sumireko no estaba siendo correspondida en el beso.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su novia congelada encima de ella, con una mirada de sorpresa y miedo que la dejo totalmente confundida.

- ¿Shinya? ¿Qué pasa?-

_- ¿Shinya? ¿ Shinya? ¡¿SHINYA?! -_

- E-Eh... - Las lagrimas comenzaron a descender cuando se percato que no habían más voces en su cabeza, solo estaba ella y el gran silencio que acompaña a los pensamientos

- No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes - Era un sollozo lastimero que provenía de la boca de Mahiru, se denotaba la desesperación y la tristeza que sentía con solo escuchar su voz, lo que provoco una profunda preocupación en su compañera de habitación.

- No te pongas así, estoy aquí... - respondió Hanabusa, extrañada ante el comportamiento de su novia.

La situación llego a ser un poco chistosa, -_Hanabusa-san cree que le hablo a ella- _Mahiru soltó una risa histórica y comenzó a temblar.

La tenía que encontrar, o perdería la cabeza.

Estaría sola otra vez, sin Shinya no era nadie, era peor que nadie.

Salió de la habitación corriendo sin ningún sentido, sin ningún camino que escoger. Sólo corrió, tanto como pudieron sus piernas. Podría correr mucho más, gracias al entrenamiento que Shinya le había dicho que hiciera _- Shinya... - _Las lagrimas no se iban, parecía que podría quedarse seca y las lagrimas continuarían saliendo, todo lo que antes había pensado, los estúpidos celos que había sentido eran una mierda en comparación al gran dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

- ¡NO ME DEJES! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a la envolvente oscuridad de la noche.

_- Despídete siquiera... - _

_-Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve, vuelve... -_

_- Aquí estoy - La dulce sorpresa de volver a escuchar su voz embargo a Mahiru con de una manera abrumadora._

_-S-Shiny-ya?- pronunció, aún impacta de saber que no se había ido, que aún estaba a su lado._

_- Ya no llores, por favor- Mahiru pudo sentir su cálida presencia y se puso a llorar otra vez, ahora con mucho más énfasis que hace minutos atrás._

_- L-Lo siento - _

_- no, no, yo lo siento. Esta bien que digas lo que piensas, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no te gusta, es tu cuerpo también - _

_- E-Estaba m-muy asustada - Sollozó Mahiru, desesperada por no perder a Shinya otra vez. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, su respiración era dificultosa y su corazón parecía hacerle daño a su garganta. Pero Shinya estaba ahí, no la había abandonado._

_- Lo sé, lo siento. Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar -_

_- ¿Que pasó? ¿Cómo sucedió? - Estaba llena de dudas, pero no era la única. Ambas no tenían ni idea de cómo sucedió aquella tragedia._

_- No..., No lo sé - _

Luego de una hora de intensa platica con Shinya tratando de encontrar respuestas y de tranquilizarse mutuamente Mahiru comenzó a sentirse agotada. Tenía demasiado sueño y se estaba quedando sin fuerzas para volver a la academia. Tenía las extremidades congeladas, por que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse un abrigo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó de la posición fetal en la que se encontraba tan cómodamente y se dirigió rumbo a Myojo.

De alguna manera, ella pudo reemplazar a Shinya en su horario.

Todavía no tenía idea de como, pero sólo así lo quiso y así paso, se sentía extraña al darse cuenta de que ella era quien dominaba en su relación. Ella poseía todo el control. Ahora lo veía claro como el agua, Mahiru era quien tenía los pensamientos asesinos y esa extraña afición por las reliquias. Shinya solo hacia el trabajo sucio y recolectaba los regalos para Mahiru.

Una resplandeciente luz blanca ilumino a Mahiru, lo que provoco un repentino estado de shock. Haciendo que comenzara a gritar al recordar tantos momentos dolorosos de su pasado.

Los faroles se apagaron, y se pudo escuchar el motor parar. Del auto salio una silueta, solo se podía reconocer un cabello largo y un vestido. Mahiru supo que era Hanabusa-san antes de verle la cara.

- Con que aquí estabas..., me tenías muy preocupada Shinya - Le hablo Sumireko con la voz llena de agotamiento, la pobre estuvo buscándola desde que se marchó.

- L-Lo sie-ento - Se disculpó sientose más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Sólo quería olvidar esta noche -

- Eh? ¿Mahiru-san? ¿Y Shinya? - Preguntó extrañada Hanabusa al ver que Mahiru había aparecido reemplazando a Shinya en plena noche.

- La había perdido, por un momento... Me asuste mucho, la verdad, pero ya regresó ¿P-Podemos i-irnos? - Le avergonzaba pedir que la lleven pero no quedaba otra opción, sus pies estaban cansados y sentía que podía dormir en el asiento del auto por días, la idea tentó a Mahiru.

- Seguro, por eso es que vine... - La voz de Sumireko denotaba seguridad y compresión en lindos tonos cálidos, pero podía notar el gran esfuerzo que hacía para que su voz saliera de esa manera, también podía notar los ojos cansados que llevaba y como todavía tenía su cabello desordenado.

Recorrieron el trecho que quedaba hasta la academia, en el camino Mahiru se quedo profundamente dormida y al llegar, Hanabusa tuvo que cargarla hasta la habitación. No es como si fuera una molestia, ella era capaz de llevar mucho más peso que el de Banba-san.

La llevo hasta su cama y la arropo tal y como estaba. Desvestirle le daba demasiada vergüenza y estaba segura que le daría mucha más vergüenza a Mahiru por la mañana al enterarse. La vergonzosa y nerviosa Mahiru le hizo sonreír, definitivamente jamás dejaría de pensar que esos nerviosos gestos son los más tiernos que había visto.

Mañana hablaría con ella, le haría entender lo que acababa de suceder. A pesar de ser un poco ignorante en el tema, había estado averiguando sobre el tema desde que supo sobre la condición de Banba-san.

La ayudaría a encontrarse a si misma. Y la gran pregunta era quien era en realidad.

¿Era Shinya o era Mahiru?


	5. Chapter 5

**Luego de ese giro en la historia, tengo que saber algo... ¿Quieren que sea larga o corta? Por qué tengo material suficiente para hacer que la historia dure por mucho. Pero quizás se torne muy aburrida, y a lo mejor es mejor una cortita y shockeante historia de amor ¿no? (aunque odie que Akuma durara tan pocos capítulos tenía ganas de mas yuri : ) Diganme ustedes :3 **

* * *

Esa mañana Mahiru no asistió a clases, no es como si hubiese importado mucho. Hoy solo verían un vídeo sobre la homeostasis o algo así ya que el sensei estaría muy deprimido por la perdida de otro miembro más del grupo negro: Haruki.

Hanabusa pensó en quedarse con ella, pero no es como si fuera muy cercana a Mahiru, lo había intentado un millón de veces y siempre veía como Mahiru se alejaba toda cohibida. A pesar de que encontraba su nerviosismo adorable, no podía entablar una conversación normal con ella, y eso le frustraba, así que lo dejo de intentar.

Entre sabanas y almohadas la mente Mahiru divago por el tiempo, recordando cada vez que Shinya la consoló, cada vez que estuvo ahí para ella, como la saco del infierno en el que se encontraba. Sin Shinya ella simplemente moriría, con lo fácil que la gente la intimida no duraría ni una semana sola, y para que hablar de que sí alguien más no le hacía daño la soledad la marchitaría lentamente llevándola a un desastroso final.

_- No me vuelvas a dejar - le susurró a Shinya en su mente._

_- No lo haré, y deja de tener pensamientos suicidas que me están deprimiendo - Respondió con voz dulce y suave, algo extraño que solo guardaba para Mahiru, ni siquiera Hanabusa había escuchado aquella voz antes. _

_- Lo siento -_

_- No hay nada que lamentar - Dijo sencillamente - ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día acostada? - Preguntó con tiñendo su voz con un exagerado tono aburrido._

_- No sé que hacer ... - entonces miró su preciada reliquia que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, era la más linda que alguna vez había tenido, estaba segura que la conservaría por siempre. _

Sumireko estaba preocupada, realmente preocupada.

Pero no sabía especificar el por qué de su preocupación. La causa principal era Banba-san, pero no sabía si era porque no había asistido a clases, por el incidente de ayer o porque no quería hablarle sobre su problema. Era más que obvio que quizás no aceptaría el hecho de que una de sus dos personalidades no existe, en sí es algo difícil de digerir incluso para ella, que esas dos sean una misma persona da miedo. Incluso muchas veces Sumireko se pregunto si Mahiru estaba fingiendo ser así de frágil para causar un efecto contrarío en Haru y después matarla despiadadamente, pero entonces todos conocieron a Shinya.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, la obra seguiría en pie y ella tendría que terminar los disfraces. ¡Que humillación! Ella, la heredera de los Hanabusa, siendo rebajada a una simple costurera, además con esa odiosa pelirosa con nombre de chico. El único consuelo era que estaría con Banba en esa tarea y al parecer ella si que era buena cociendo.

En la habitación Mahiru seguía con la cabeza escondida entre múltiples cobijas manteniendo agradables conversaciones con su mejor amiga cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucho. También se escucharon los pasos de Hanabusa-san, lo que provoco un estado de alerta en todo el cuerpo de Mahiru y que un calor extraño embargara todo su ser.

- M-Mahiru-chan, ¿estás despierta? - Demonios, si estaba durmiendo hasta esta hora probablemente es una señal de que esta muerta.

-... S-Sí - respondió Mahiru tratando de desaparecer entre sus mantas.

¿Las dos tartamudearon? ¡Que encanto!

- Tengo que hablar de algo muy serio contigo - Su voz cambio repentinamente, no tan dramáticamente como la de ella cuando se convertía en Shinya. Pero lo suficientemente frio para que el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

- ¿H-Hice algo malo? - Pensó en todo lo que sucedió el día anterior y la culpa nuevamente

- No, creo que no. Si quieres puedes contarme como paso lo de ayer. ¿Shinya volvió? - Mahiru solo asintió con los ojos cristalizados, Sumireko creyó que la abrazaría hasta dejarla sin aire en ese mismo instante si no sacaba su tierna cara de perrito.

- N-No, No sé como pasó - Estaba nerviosa, pero estaba balbuceando por otro motivo, y es que tenía un nudo en la garganta creado por la culpa y la tristeza que era demasiado difícil de mantener, si seguían así pronto se rompería.

- Creo que yo sí... - Dudó si seguir contándole, pero mirada expectante de Mahiru la convenció - Verás... Shinya no existe, bueno técnicamente sí, pero eres tú. Es tu otra mitad que probablemente nació por un trauma muy fuerte que tuviste. Y eso provocó una separación en ti, en el internet salen muchos casos diferentes de por que se forman estas ... ''entidades'' - No sabía si era una manera adecuada para llamar a Shinya, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente - Pero la verdad es que tu la creaste, es una invención de tu mente. Tú la controlas... ¿ lo entiendes? Soy pésima para explicar.

- Yo no cree a Shinya - Las lagrimas en su rostro no dejaban de salir, lentas y suaves bajaban por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro húmedo sobre la piel de Mahiru sin embargo, su voz era firme y dura, muy diferente a la usual de Mahiru, ni siquiera se parecía a la de Shinya. El pasado nuevamente la atormentaba y ni siquiera estaba con una cámara enfrente de ella -No lo hice, fue él.

* * *

**No comenten, mañana la sigo, me estoy quedando dormida enfrente del pc..**

**ZzZzZz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una novela dramática, así que probablemente exageraré mucho el tema de lo que le pasó a Mahiru cuando niña, posiblemente me odien por escribir cosas tan feas :c. Además es posible que hayan muchas lagunas entre lo que pase aquí y lo que pasó en la serie o lo que pasará en el manga, pero de igual manera tratare de que tenga concordancia :)**

**Estaba ocupada con las clases, ya que debía prueba en todos los ramos pero por fin salí de vacaciones :3 A pesar de que muchos la quieren larga, estaba pensando en hacerla corta pero con capítulos largos. ¿Que opinan de eso? **

**pd: Haré un One Shot de Nio y Mahiru. Pero no mal piensen, no será nada romántico :P **

**Bueno ya los dejo, lean tranquilos :3**

* * *

La habitación estaba sumida en Un grito desgarrador salió por la garganta de Mahiru, mientras que los recuerdos agolpaban su cabeza todos a la vez.

Sumireko no sabía como reaccionar ante la situación. ¿Debería llamar a alguien? ¿Banba-san la odiaría si llamaba a alguien? _¡¿Que hago!?._

- No... No... Por favor ... - susurraba lastimeramente repetidas veces, su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y a pesar de que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran descontroladas, su cuerpo estaba tiritando y escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, aferrándose a estas con sus manos.

Hanabusa estaba marcando el número de emergencias, pero lo borro inmediatamente... Un ligero descuido y todo el mundo se enteraría sobre la verdad sobre la clase negra. Se quedo pensando en qué hacer, así que como último recurso llamó a Nio.

En cuanto la pequeña rubia llego se quedo pasmada, recordó como esto sucedió hace tantos años atrás, cuando solían ser cercanas. Le dio una repentina nostalgia, pero solo duró unos segundos después de ser reemplazada por la voz de la experiencia y el miedo que nunca se iba cuando la encontraba así. No, no el tipo de miedo que te hace huir despavorida, era ese horrible miedo de saber que perderás algo que te importa demasiado, ese horrible miedo cuando sientes que alguien no volverá.

- ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿la llevo dónde yuri?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?! ¡RESPONDE HASHIRI!- La mayor estaba claramente perdiendo el control de la situación, se le ponía los pelos de punta al pensar en que Banba no se recuperará de esto, y todo por culpa suya, todo por que la obligo a decirle. Y ni siquiera valió la pena, no le reveló nada que no supiera ya. Ella investigo mucho sobre Mahiru, pero solo encontró que se había extraviado en un parque de diversiones a la edad de 6 años y nunca se le volvió a ver, y que tres años después encontraron los cadáveres de sus padres en su habitación con todos los muebles destrozados.

A diferencia de Hanabusa-san, Nio se mantenía firme y serena. Lo que hartaba claramente a la Ojou-sama, quien se encontraba con las manos temblorosas y caminando de izquierda a derecha en una misma linea recta en un intento fallido de tranquilizarse. Envidiaba a Hashiri, la envidiaba por mantener la calma y porque parecía que conocía mucho más a Banba-san que ella.

Nio se arrodillo hasta quedar enfrente del cuerpo de Mahiru, y lentamente comenzó a tocarle las manos hasta que las envolvió con las suyas por completo, luego comenzó a darle pequeños apretones y suaves caricias mientras tarareaba una lenta melodía, Sumireko jamás había escuchado una canción similar antes, los tonos bajaban y subían pero se mantenía en un ritmo constante, incluso sus nervios decayeron un poco. No podía dejar de mirar con asombro y un poco de celos aquella escena, parecía tan intima que se sintió como una intrusa, alguien de un cuento diferente que venía solamente a estorbar. Pero no se iría, no sin antes cerciorarse de que la chica de cabellos plateados estuviese bien.

Entre la neblina de memorias en la que se encontraba Mahiru, pudo percibir como su cuerpo se sentía más pesado y también sintió como si una extraña fuerza la llevara hacía una profunda oscuridad. La arrastraba por las retorcidas paredes de sus recuerdos y ella apenas podía soportarlo, intentaba torpemente de resistirse. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

Entonces se detuvo.

_Se encontraba en una pequeña y aislada habitación mientras un hombre la intentaba vestir con su traje favorito._

_- Este te queda muy lindo, déjame ponértelo - su voz era ronca y su aliento olía de una manera repugnante._

_- Déjeme ir, por favor - le rogaba la pequeña niña, no sabía cuantas veces había pronunciado la misma oración, puede que millones y todas de diferentes formas. Pero seguía intentándolo, aún cuando sabía que la respuesta nunca cambiaría._

_- Oh cariño, deja de decir esas cosas. ¿Sabes cuantos hombres te adoran? Miles, y quizás sean más de miles. La pequeña Shinya es toda una celebridad -_

_- No me llamo así... por favor, deténgase - susurró, apenas tenía fuerzas. Y otra vez intento desnudarle, pero la niña seguía resistiéndose. El hombre comenzó a reír un poco y luego le propinó un golpe en la mejilla, dejando a la pequeña en el suelo tirada e indefensa._

_- Oh linda Shinya, cuando aprenderás a respetar... _

_- ¿Por qué me pega? - Preguntaba llorando. A pesar de que se veían casi diariamente, Mahiru siempre usaba las mismas preguntas y los mismos ruegos cuando hablaban. _

_- Es una buena manera de sacar la ira, y tu mi pequeña princesa, haces que me enfurezca mucho- Una sonrisa macabra se formo en sus labios, dando la impresión de que era el mismísimo diablo, Mahiru siempre sentía un miedo irrefutable cuando aquella sonrisa se asomaba,por que siempre significaba lo mismo- Shinya es una niña muy rebelde ¿verdad? _

_- No... No... - _

_- Muéstrame cuan rebelde eres- el tono pervertido hacía que a la menor le dieran unas horribles ganas de vomita - a tus fanáticos le encantará princesa, lo prometo - La sangre de Mahiru se heló, sintió el flash de la cámara mientras el señor se iba desasiendo de su ropa, una prenda por cinco fotos._

_ En el momento en que sintió como la mano de su atacante intentaba quitarle su camisa, algo dentro de ella sumergió. Le dio una patada en sus partes bajas con toda la fuerza que pudo y fue corriendo hacía la pequeña mesita donde dejaba su comida, y donde descansaba el cuchillo con el que siempre la amenazaba. Sin saber que hacía, lo tomo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su agresor. Este sostenía una navaja y se estaba riendo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona segura de Mahiru._

_- No sabes como me gustas Shinya- sintió asco, odio, miedo y rabia todo a la vez, un impulso adrenalinico la llevo hasta donde se encontraba el producto de su ira, y le enterró el cuchillo con sus dos manos fuertemente aferradas al mango, atravesó su pulmón izquierdo, ya que a su corta edad aún no comprendía donde quedaba el corazón. El hombre se retorció de dolor, con sus ojos llenos de cólera y con sus ultimas fuerzas utilizó la navaja en contra de Mahiru, su vista fallaba y apenas podía ver a la pequeña niña que estaba quieta mirando el lugar de la herida. Utilizando su intuición, le intento enterrar su arma blanca, pero como fracasó. Se acercó a la niña para esta vez acabar con su vida, cuando Mahiru reaccionó y le ensartó múltiples acuchilladas. Y mientras se arrodillaba agonizando, intentó mutilarle la cara. Pero sólo alcanzo darle un limpio corte atravesando su rostro antes de caer muerto. _

_La niña se asustó cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, sintió nauseas al ver la sangre derramada y sentía un agudo dolor en uno de los lados de su cara, además de que su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. Miró sus manos, manchadas y la culpa comenzó a embargar su ser. ¿Y ahora qué? . Creía que todo estaba perdido cuando escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza -tranquila, yo lo hice, no tú - se preguntó quien era y la voz le respondió obediente - Shinya - sintió unos repentinos escalofríos pero la voz volvió a hablar_

_- no te preocupes, saldremos de esta, yo siempre te protegeré y buscare tu felicidad, lo prometo-_

_- ¿De verdad? -_

_- De verdad, esta herida nos unirá por siempre, por que sella nuestra promesa, es un pacto de sangre- Mahiru tocó su rostro dándose cuenta de como el liquido rojo corría hasta caer en forma de gotas hacia el piso. Le dolía, pero eso no le importó, porque significaba un nuevo comienzo. _

_Un nuevo comienzo junto a Shinya. _

Una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, en algún lugar aunque Mahiru no podía identificar dónde. Poco a poco todo comenzó a borrarse dejándola sumida en la oscuridad, con la canción resonando en sus oídos. Sintió un ligero toque en sus extremidades, suave y constante.

No necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber quien era.

En un rápido movimiento, cambió de posición para ahora estar abrazando a Nio, ambas arrodilladas en el suelo, como en los viejos tiempos. Enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Hashiri sollozando mientras que esta no dejaba de tararear aquella peculiar melodía y hacerle pequeñas caricias en su cabello. Eran los únicos lugares dónde Mahiru no enloquecía si la tocaban, y más aún en circunstancias como esta.

Sumireko se sentía invisible, ajena. Con gran pesar decidió salir de la habitación en la que su presencia era inexistente.

Se alejo con una profunda tristeza atrapada en su pecho, sin embargo también se sintió aliviada, al final de todo, su amada estaba estable.

y aún les quedaba un gran camino por recorrer.

* * *

**Lo hice un poco corto, por que encontre que es mucho que digerir :l**

**Nether Pastrana: Es más probable que tenga un final feliz a uno triste, aunque depende de donde se mire... Gracias por el review!**

**gunter-san: siempre me acuerdo de hora de aventura al leer tu nick xD Nio no es tan mala, dale una oportunidad :c**

**aguslay: que bueno que te guste n_n ahi deje más o menos en claro lo que le paso a la pobre :'( A mi me pasa igual, trataré de hacer lo justo y necesario :3**

**mari-chan: Cuando me imagino que le habrán hecho pienso en las cosas más crueles u_u klfjdk Calma, calma ya verás como continuara su romance.**

**Contessa-4869: #ShinyaLovers. Si, me da hasta pena pensar en que tiene que elegir, pero quizás no sea necesario :o trataré de que sea lo suficiente larga como corta, sin ningún capítulo de relleno.**

**Sakura: No hay problema :), me alegro con que me digas que te guste**

**Just-a-human-being: Nio y sus secretos Yuri, sólo aclararé que no tiene nada que ver con Mahiru, ellas sólo son amigas. Eso de querer lo bueno y lo malo es justo en lo yo pensé, te gustará el final :3. **

**Guest : Pero como es de acero rompería la pared o_O Gracias por la review :)**

**JM Scarlet: Que bueno que te guste *-*, Igual es mi pareja favorita y el creador del manga dijo que sumireko estaba enamorada de Mahiru, eso lo hace más real c: **

**Segundo Guest: pobre Banba-san :c , gracias!**

**Shinya-sama: #ShinyaRockea, yo ame a Shinya cuando la conocí, y en muchos fics la excluyen asi que trate de darle protagonismo en el mio, me hace feliz que te guste, nos leemos :3**

**Ojounator: Si sé a que te refieres :$$ Gracias, al parecer a nadie le importan las partes lemon, aunque como es drama no creo que hayan tantas, pero de que habrán, habrán. **

**gracias a todos por comentar, me hace feliz que mi historia les guste n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOMENNASAI! T_T**

**Estaba de vacaciones sin internet, el típico royo de la familia al aire libre y eso :(. ¡Pero estoy viva! mucho más recargada y como recompensa por esperar subiré un maratón, así que preparen sus corazones quizás lo suba mañana serán como 3 capítulos seguidos '-'**

**Después del maratón escribiré el final, probablemente.**

**Listo, no me odien! y por los comentarios: Es muy lindo que hayan más personas, gracias y bienvenidas :D! , Creo que haré oneshots o novelas de todos los personajes da akuma, aunque haruki x isuke esta muy visto, no?**

* * *

Mahiru se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, era un lindo lugar para esconderse y para pensar. Nunca imagino que Nio volvería a abrazarla, no después del incidente. Pero a pesar de aquella tragedia, ambas seguían cumpliendo su promesa.

_''Las hermanas nunca se dejaran solas, aunque se separen. Nosotras siempre nos cuidaremos ¿Promesa?''_

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde entonces?, y este día aún hacía su pecho arder con fuerza. El dulce recuerdo de quien se ama jamás se va, y ella siempre la recordaría como su hermana menor. Y por ella se esforzaría cada día.

Nio fue quien la llevo a la academia Myojo, se sintió extraña al verla aquel día, tan cambiada. Le explico lo del deseo del ganador, a pesar de saber que su único deseo era algo que solo Kami-sama podría cumplir.

Por otro lado, entre los pasillos desiertos de la institución se encontraba rondando Hanabusa. Quien en su corazón tenía la esperanza de ver a Mahiru, no la veía desde entonces. A pesar de que iba a clases, nunca se daba la oportunidad de hablar, y Shinya nunca la buscaba como solía hacerlo.

Mientras caminaba sin ninguna dirección se encontró con la pequeña rubia que había consolado a Mahiru días atrás, la nueva faceta que había presenciado la sorprendió en su momento y también le dejo un amargo sabor a celos. Pero al verla ahora, con sus brazos cruzados fuertemente aferrados entre si y con una melancólica mirada perdida entre algún punto de la ciudad, sintió una extraña tristeza.

Era una imagen que no quería tener de ella. Se veía indefensa, un poco como Mahiru, sin embargo, en la chica de cabellos plateados se veía como una timidez adorable y quien la veía le daban unas ganas de proteger y cuidar aquella inocencia, en Nio era todo lo contrarío, con solo verla te entraban unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

Se quedo ahí, petrificada. Mientras mirada la debilidad de Hashiri.

- Es malo espiar a la gente, Ojou-sama- Los ojos rojizos de Nio se posaron en Sumireko, quien todavía la miraba con ojos caídos - Are? ¿Porqué me miras así? - La pelirosa se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que cambio su rostro, ahora era la chica con la sonrisa perspicaz y ojos curiosos que siempre se anda metiendo sus narices en los asuntos de los demás.

Sin rastros de tristeza.

- Sólo estaba paseando, me aburro mucho en mi cuarto y me sorprendí de verte, solo eso Kuzunoha-san - Le respondió con la elegancia con la cual la criaron. Después de todo, la llamo Ojou-sama. El pasado de Nio no era algo que Sumireko desconociera, al ser quien era desde que la atacaron estuvo pendiente de todos los clanes y las grandes amenazas que rondaban en el area de Japón. Conocía todo sobre los Azuma y los Kuzunoha, y tuvo una gran curiosidad al saber que dos integrantes de esas instituciones estarían en su representación en el grupo negro, también fue una decepción el saber que Azuma estaba aliada con el enemigo y que Kuzunoha era un juez.

Los ojos de Nio se abrieron al escuchar su verdadero apellido, y por sólo una fracción de segundo dejo caer su mascara, el dolor volvió a su rostro dejando una expresión desolada. Pero se giró lo suficientemente rápido para que Sumireko no se percatara de ello.

- Mi apellido es Hashiri, creí que te lo había dicho Hanabusa-sama, ¡Nos vemos! - Se alejó mientras le saludaba de espaldas en forma de despedida con un tono animado y juguetón - Oh, y si la andas buscando... - su voz se volvió baja, pero no como para no tanto como para no llegar a los oídos de la mayor - Ella esta arriba.

- ¡No te olvides de terminar los trajes! - Le gritó nuevamente la rubia antes de desaparecer por el ascensor. Se acercaba el día de la obra, pero aquello era lo último que rondaba por la mente de Sumireko.

_ ¿Arriba? - _Pensó. - _¿Dónde es arriba? ¿Y a quien demonios le importa Romeo y Julieta?_

La respuesta era tan obvia, se dio un puñetazo mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes, estaban en el último piso, si es arriba se refería a la azotea. Corrió a una velocidad increíble, mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos, pero al llegar se detuvo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta. ¿Debería entrar? Ella le había provocado a Banba volver a su pasado, a sus traumas.

Pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de verla, con solo verla bien le bastaba.

Abrió la puerta con decisión y busco a Mahiru. Esta se encontraba admirando el paisaje, con la misma mirada que tenía Nio minutos atrás, pero con la diferencia de que tenia una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Por sus mejillas caían pequeñas gotas de lluvia pausadamente.

La escena rompió el corazón de Sumireko, quien no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al ver a su amada así. Se veía tan frágil...

Sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarla por la espalda, Mahiru al sentir los brazos de Hanabusa soltó un pequeño y adorable ''Kya'' , pero al sentir el frio recorrer por esos brazos supo quien era quien la estaba abrazando. Lo había sentido muchas veces, bueno ella no, pero si Shinya.

Se dio vuelta para comprobar lo que ya sabía, y se encontró con unos lindos ojos celestes quienes no dejaban de soltar lagrimas cálidas y cristalinas.

- ¿Porqué lloras? - Le pregunto con su voz temblando un poco, Hanabusa-san la estaba abrazando, a _ella._ Pero eso era lo que menos importancia tenía en ese momento, aquellos ojos parecían cascadas lo que le producía una sensación de pesar.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! - sollozó fuertemente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Mahiru quien la miraba todavía sin comprender.

- N-No entiendo por que pides perdón Hanabusa-san -

- Hace dos días... y-yo... - Le costaba decirlo, además ¿cómo explicarlo? ¿Hace dos días te produje un trauma?. Sin embargo, la mención de aquel día le trajo intranquilidad a Mahiru, sabía muy bien que había pasado en esa ocasión. Tuvo una crisis. A pesar de que nunca se acuerda al día siguiente siempre queda la horrenda sensación de lo ocurrido.

- .. No recuerdo nada. Pero N-Nio-chan me explico lo que paso... L-Lo siento m-mucho! - Mirando el suelo bajo sus pies sintió su cara arder levemente, sus lagrimas se habían secado, sin embargo las de la pelirosa seguían cayendo, aunque cada vez más lento.

- Entonces ¿Porqué llorabas? - el recordatorio la saco de su burbuja. Hace mucho que no sufría con este día, sin embargo con solo verlo en el calendario su corazón se estrujaba.

- E-este... es un día muy especial para mi - sonrió amargamente con una solitaria lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

Sumireko comprendió que lo mejor era no tocar el tema, pensó en darle un giro a la conversación.

- Así que... ¿No te había dicho que no me llames por mi apellido? Somos amigas, ne? - Le sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas con su mano.

- ¡S-Sí! Perdona, Sumireko-san. - Se cohibió un poco, pero si pensarlo demasiado y dejándose llevar por la situación, enrollo sus brazos alrededor de Hanabusa en un tierno abrazo.

Al principio la chica se sonrojó, pero no pudo evitar corresponder. Los brazos de Mahiru eran tan cálidos... y suaves, era como una adorable conejita. Quería apretarla y envolverla con sus brazos, pero sabía de lo que era capaz... De lo fuerte que podría ser si se emocionaba demasiado.

Mahiru no sabía por que lo había hecho, aún sabiendo que aquella chica estaba saliendo con otra persona, a pesar de saber que Shinya se enojaría por aquella indirecta traición y siendo consciente del día que era. No pudo evitar estar feliz.

No importa que pasaría de ahora en adelante, ya no podría enjaular lo que sentía.


	8. Chapter 8

**#1 !**

**Dedicado a una panda muy especial :3 **

* * *

La fecha de la obra se estaba acercando, y por lo tanto Mahiru tenía que apresurarse para terminar los trajes ya que tanto Isuke como Sumireko se habían negado a realizar aquel trabajo dejandole todo a la pobre chica de cabellos blanquecinos. Le faltaban unos cuantos materiales, así que tendría que ir a comprarlos al mercado de la ciudad y eso si que la asustaba, pensó en dejar a Shinya comprar pero descarto la idea ya que la mayoría de las tiendas cerraban a la hora en la que Shinya aparecía y es probable que ella maltratara las telas y a los vendedores.

La única opción que quedaba era pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero ¿a quien?. Sensei era la respuesta más sensata, pero estaba muy ocupado con la reconstrucción de la escenografía que Haruki había destrozado en su intento de suicidio. Estaba Haru, pero era el objetivo... sería muy incómodo caminar junto a ella y Azuma quien nunca la deja sola, su relación le daba incluso un poco de envidia. No podía hablar bien con nadie que no conociera, por eso todas sus compañeras no eran una buena opción ya que todas le daban pánico. Podría pedírselo a Nio pero siempre se desaparecía entre las comidas y las clases. Sólo estaba Hanabusa-san disponible y sería como una cita...

Aquel pensamiento hacía que su corazón se pusiera a mil por hora, pero estaba decidida a preguntárselo.

La busco por todo el auditorio pero al parecer no estaba, fue a la cafetería pero tampoco se encontraba en ese lugar. Así que como última opción se dirigió a su habitación, pero ahí no había rastro de Hanabusa. Resignada, se dirigió hacía los ascensores para dirigirse sola a comprar, estaba un tanto decepcionada, pero sin embargo también se alegraba un poco, no sabía si tenía la confianza suficiente en si misma para invitar a salir a alguien.

Justo cuando ya se había la idea de ir tranquilamente a la ciudad el ascensor abrió sus puertas, dejando ver a una radiante Ojou-sama en su interior. Mahiru al instante se convirtió en un manojo de nervios y derrepente se dio cuenta de que debería lustrar más sus zapatos.

- ¡Que linda sorpresa! ¿Hacía dónde te diriges Mahiru-chan? - Pregunto Hanabusa con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

- e...tto... S-Sumireko-san... y-yo m-me... - La cara de Banba se encontraba tapada por su melena creando una especie de cortina de cabello que no dejaba ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Su voz temblaba tanto como sus manos las cuales no dejaban de jugar entre ellas.

_- ¿Podrías ser más patética? - preguntó Shinya._

_¿Podría ser más adorable?_ - pensó Sumireko.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? - Le preguntó ladeando su cabeza en señal de confusión, a pesar de lo tierna que se veía intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Hanabusa no podía evitar preocuparse de que algo serio podría pasar en cualquier momento.

_- S-shinya...Lo siento - fue lo único que le dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en su interior._

- Quería que me acompañaras a comprar unas cosas... - Dijo al final de unos cuantos minutos, la frase salió forzosa y un poco rápida pero se entendió, Sumireko podría saltar sobre sus talones una y otra vez de pura felicidad, la respuesta era obvia, estaba pintada en toda su cara, si al menos Mahiru se dignara a mirarla no tendría por que responder-... N-No me hagas decirlo otra vez por f-favor - susurró ahora con su voz cubierta de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la demora en la respuesta de su compañera, ni siquiera podía mirarle los pies a Hanabusa sin querer cubrirse con sus sabanas hasta desaparecer.

- C-Claro, vamos llamare a alguien para que nos recoja - Por fin reacciono Sumireko luego de unos largos segundos asimilando la petición, era su primera cita. Aunque siempre salía con Shinya nunca tuvieron una cita como la gente, ya que las citas nocturnas son para otras cosas...

- Gracias, Sumireko-san - Le respondió Mahiru levantando levemente el rostro dejando ver su rubor esparcido a lo largo de todo su rostro y mirándola con esperanza y anhelo. Sabía que no debería ilusionarse mucho, sólo iban a comprar algo que le hacia falta y eso era todo. Pero aprovecharía el tiempo que tenía con Sumireko hasta que ya no pueda más.

Esperaron en la entrada hasta que una limusina se estaciono enfrente de ellas. Del asiento de conductor salió un hombre que rondaba por la misma edad que sensei y les abrió la puerta trasera.

- Buenos días Ojou-sama -

Mahiru no sabía como comportarse en situaciones así, por lo que solo sonrió e imito a Hanabusa en todo el trayecto. Mientras se alejaban pudo ver como las estudiantes regulares de Myojo las miraban sorprendidas, cualquiera lo haría de hecho.

- No crees que es muy llamativo, S-Sumireko-san? - Le dijo confidencialmente en su oído, tenía miedo de que el conductor la mirará mal o le dijera algo si ella hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara. Los colores subieron en las mejillas de la chica al sentir a Mahiru tan cerca de ella.

Aclaró su garganta tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos que se estaban tornando un poco borrosos por la cercanía.

- Lo siento, esto es lo normal para mí - Respondió riéndose levemente, una risita siempre funciona para salir de una situación incómoda, o eso le había dicho su madre.

- Oh.. en ese caso no hay problema, mientras Sumireko-san este cómoda - Mahiru se estaba esforzando, quería impresionarla y dejar de dar pena con sus balbuceos.

Más que todo, quería conquistarla.

Ya al llegar al centro del comercio, las chicas se bajaron y fueron a visitar varias tiendas. Sumireko no sabía que era lo que necesitaba Mahiru así que solo se digno a acompañarla durante todo el trayecto.

Compro botones de diferentes tamaños e hilos de diferentes colores, sólo faltaba lo más importante: La tela.

Era una decisión difícil, ya que necesitaba saber los gustos de Hanabusa para comprarla, en sí estuvo investigando para que el vestido sea lo más apropiado para ella.

Al parecer su color favorito era el rosado, pero necesitaba confirmarlo así que se armo de valor y le preguntó.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? - Hanabusa se preguntó por que quería saber eso, pero no le importó. Al fin Mahiru preguntaba algo, se estaba cansando un poco de sacar temas y que ella solo responda con monosílabos y sonidos pequeños.

- hmm... Creo que es el escarlata ¿ y el tuyo? -

- N-No tengo.. - Respondió mientras buscaba la tela de ese color.

La encontró y fue a cancelar procurando que Sumireko no lo mire, quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella.

- ¡Gracias, vuelva pronto! - Les dijo la mujer mayor que atendía en la tienda.

Mientras se alejaban comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, había tensión en el ambiente. Ambas querían proponer ir a un sitio pero no encontraban la confianza para hacerlo, siguieron en el incómodo silencio hasta que un fuerte grito lo cortó.

Venía de una montaña rusa, ninguna se dio cuenta de como habían llegado hasta ahí pero estaban felices de que había algo por lo cual conversar.

- ¿P-Podemos... ? -

- ¡¿Quieres ir?! -

Ambas habían dicho algo al mismo tiempo, por lo que se sonrojaron y se rieron.

- ¡Vamos, Mahiru-chan! - dijo entusiasmada mientras sus ojos brillaban admirando las diferentes atracciones.

- ¡S-Sí! - Respondió contagiándose de la repentina emoción de Sumireko.

Sumireko prácticamente obligo a Mahiru a subirse a todo lo que rondaba por ahí, no es que Mahiru se negara o algo, pero algunas le daban tanto miedo que se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Hanabusa, quien por la misma razón no paraba de subirse a atracciones.

Finalmente decidieron ir a comer algo, pero mientras se dirigian a los locales la visión periférica de Mahiru la obligo a detenerse y mirar con sus ojos aquello que llamaba tanto su atención.

Era un enorme patito de hule.

Hanabusa se preguntó por que Banba se había detenido cuando vio como hablaba con un hombre que atendía un puesto de juegos. No entendía por que le hablaba a ese señor con tanta emoción hasta que la vio jugar, era algo muy simple : Tirar a los dardos. Sin embargo ella no le dio en el centro ni una sola vez.

Sumireko se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Porqué quieres jugar?-

-Y-Yo... ¡Quiero ese patito de hule! - exclamó con voz llorosa, Sumireko no se resistió a ese hermoso iris color lila que estaba siendo cristalizado poco a poco.

- Quisiera intentarlo, por favor - se dirigió hacía el hombre

- sí sí , aquí tiene señorita - dijo mientras le entragaba tres dardos, el juego era algo muy simple; tenías tres intentos para darle en el el centro, si dabas podías reclamar cualquier regalo que estuviera en la tienda.

Como era de esperarse le dio en el blanco en el primer intento.

- Me da ese extraño pato, gracias que tenga un buen día - Dijo respetuosamente, y luego le entrego el presente a Banba quien posaba su mirada por turnos entre Sumireko y el patito y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido feliz cuando al fin lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Sumireko-san! - exclamó feliz mientras abrazaba con fuerza el patito gigante que le había regalado.

- Así que te gustan los patos... - susurró para su interior, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea.

- eh? -

- Nada, nada. ¿Nos vamos? -

- Uhm.. - solo respondió con un sonido de aceptación con una sonrisa escondiéndose levemente detrás de su nueva adquisición.

Mientras caminaban, Mahiru sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Más que extraño, liberador.


	9. Chapter 9

**#2.**

* * *

Finalmente el día por el cual había puesto tanto empeño había llegado.

Se sintió un tanto triste por Shiena, aún no entendía quien la había atacado. Si había sido Ichinose sería un gran problema, ya que podría engañar a Shin'ya con el veneno y acabarían ambas muertas.

El solo pensarlo la aterraba.

- ¡Hagamos todo lo posible para que la obra sea un éxito! - Exclamo el sensei, aveces su animo asustaba un poco.

Algunas que otras alumnas, principalmente Nio y Haru le respondieron con un ¡Sí! .

Mahiru miraba como todos los escolares paseaban y disfrutaban del Aniversario de Fundación de la academia. No pudo evitar recordar como la había pasado junto con Sumireko, aquellas horas fueron mágicas, con solo pensar en ellas su estómago se llena de mariposas.

Estaba pensando en aquel día cuando Shinya interrumpió.

_- ¿Te gusta?- Directa al grano, como siempre._

_ Mahiru debía ocultar aquello que sentía, pero no había manera de esconderle algo a Shinya, simplemente esa opción no era posible._

_- Sí..., perdón - Se sentía mal, horriblemente mal. Había engañado a la única hermana que le quedaba, a la única que no se había ido._

_- No pidas perdón- su voz era firme pero lentamente comenzó a calmarse, el tono se apaciguo en una comprensiva oración cargada de amor - si me das a elegir entre tú y ella, te elegiré a ti siempre -_

_- Pero... - Se rehusaba, se oponía a herirla de esa manera._

_- Pero nada, jamás dejaré que nada te produzca dolor. Y no me permitiría ser la causante de ello, si la amas ve y bésala. -Hizo una pequeña pausa - Mañana ella querrá explicaciones. Y cuando la beses todo se arreglará. - No sabía si era su imaginación pero podía sentir la calidez de un abrazo - ¿Sabes? Eres lo más importante para mí._

_- ¡Yo nunca he dado un beso! Lo haré mal - La idea la volvía loca, con sólo imaginarlo su corazón se descolocaba._

_- Todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo - El calor de esas palabras la dejo tranquila, como siempre solía hacerlo - Sé que tu también le gustas._

_- Te quiero - _

_- y yo a ti, mi pequeña Mahiru -._

Unos pasos se escucharon junto el sonido de la puerta del salón deslizarse.

- Banba-san ya es hora de que las chicas se vayan a cambiar -

- ... - Dio un brincó al sentir una voz tan cerca, estaba tan ocupada hablando con Shinya que se había olvidado del mundo real.

- ¿Banba-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- S-Sí, ya voy -

- Ok, les avisaré a todos - le sonrió Suzu animada antes de marcharse.

Mahiru comenzó a caminar hacia los camarines del auditorio, donde estaban guardados los trajes. Ayer había acabado con el disfraz de Hanabusa justo en el límite de hora, por lo menos Shinya no lo había destrozado. Se había esforzado mucho en aquel vestido y esperaba de todo corazón que le gustará a Sumireko.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a todas ensayando sus lineas. Era una linda escena, parecía como si todas se llevarán bien, que linda farsa habían montado.

La primera que la noto fue Suzu, quien comenzó a preguntarle sobre los trajes de inmediato.

- Ya quiero ver mi vestido coloquial - dijo para luego anunciar : -¡Escuchen todas, es hora de vestirse, si tienen algún problema pregúntenle a Banba-san! -

Mahiru se sentó lo más alejada que pudo mientras trataba de desaparecer, tanto alboroto le ponía los pelos de punta. Mientras se hacía la invisible buscaba con los ojos a Hanabusa, sólo para ver la expresión que pondría al ver su vestido.

¡Y que linda expresión tenía! Sus ojos estaban un poco más abiertos que lo normal y en su cara se estaba formando una gran sonrisa.

A medida que lo observaba más le gustaba, aunque no había sido diseñado por un profesional ni costaba un millón de dolares. Era único y era exclusivo para ella.

Lo había hecho Mahiru, y era de un lindo color escarlata.

Se emociono tanto al saber el por que le había preguntado su color favorito que por su rostro paso un ligero tono rosa.

- ¿Por qué si soy una niñera tengo un traje de maid? - Le preguntó la chica de cabello celeste a una abrumada Mahiru, apenas podía contener la felicidad. _Le gustó, le gustó mi traje._

- Es niñera, n-no maid -Contestó un poco incómoda, no sabía como se vestían las niñeras en esos tiempos y lo más sensato era que se parecían a las maids.

Isuke comento algo pero Mahiru no le tomo importancia, tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar.

- ¡Todas, júntense! - Exclamó Haru mientras sostenía una cámara.

Nio miró nerviosa a Mahiru al igual que lo hizo Sumireko. Pero Mahiru sabía que si la cámara no tenía flash no tenía nada que temer, y mientras todas hacían su mejor pose ella trató como pudo de taparse del foco.

Era hora de la función y fue a buscar un lugar apartado donde pudiera ver bien como sus compañeras actuaban, después de todo era una gran fanática del teatro.

- ¡Y ahora, comenzamos con la presentación de Romeo y Julieta de la clase negra de 10mo grado! ¿Tienen listos sus pañuelos? - La voz de Inukai se escucho por todos lados gracias a los parlantes. - Apaguen sus celulares ¿De acuerdo? , y para quienes no tienen modales... No me culpen si son asesinados.

Mahiru se rió levemente al notar la ironía de aquellas palabras, si los que estuvieran ahí supieran lo que sucede posiblemente se morirían de miedo.

Al parecer todo iba de acuerdo a la obra, Namatame podía llegar a ser muy encantadora cuando se lo proponía, Nio era demasiado enérgica para su papel y Hanabusa se veía hermosa, no habían otras palabras para describirla. Sin embargo noto algo extraño, habían unas salidas de escena raras y todo empeoro cuando cuando Azuma dejo a Haru en el público ignorando completamente su papel. A medida que avanzaba, pequeños intermedios hacían que la obra sea difícil de seguir, menos mal Nio era buena improvisando o el público se hubiera confundido escenas atrás.

Ya en el final de la obra, Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Namatame sosteniendo un cuchillo tratando de apuñalar a Kirigaya. Ese doble suicidio ocurrió, pero al parecer la audiencia no lo notó.

De alguna manera la historia termino como debería terminar, y eso hizo sentir mal a Mahiru. Ella sabía de los sentimientos de la pequeña, era obvio con sólo verla.

Se preguntó si ella sería capaz de morir por amor.

Ya entrada la noche, Shinya buscó por todos lados a Hanabusa, hasta que por fin la encontró en el auditorio, aún llevaba el vestido de Mahiru y se encontraba observando la sangre seca de Kirigaya.

- Triste, uh? -

- Shinya... Hace tiempo que no te veía- Sumireko olvidó aquello que estaba pensando mientras observaba la sangre y corrió al encuentro con su novia, pero algo había cambiado. Lo pudo notar al ver su rostro.

Estaba calmada, algo demasiado raro.

- solo vengo a decir algo que probablemente ya sabes -

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Yo... quiero terminar nuestra relación - Le dolió pronunciarlo, pero debía hacerlo, por Mahiru.

- ¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? - Preguntó desesperadamente Hanabusa, quien aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

- Nada - suspiró - creo que es lo mejor, para ambas.

- No hablas en serio, Shinya... yo... -

- Se acabo, adiós - Apretó los puños y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Sumireko quedo allí, derrotada en el suelo. Mientras que escuchaba los pasos de shinya cada vez más lejos. Mientras lo asimilaba pronunció las palabras que le iba a decir anteriormente.

- ... te amo.

Y luego solo pudo llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

**#3 **

**ultimooooo •ω•**

**Quedo cortito por que el primero quedo muy largo jaja se acerca el final!**

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon (?).**

* * *

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo para el corazón de Hanabusa.

La tristeza se combinaba con la rabia haciendo que su pecho ardiese.

Ni siquiera le dijo por que la estaba dejando, a pesar de todos los momentos que estuvieron juntas ella simplemente la dejo, solo así.

Shinya había escapado, habían pequeñas gotas saliendo de sus ojos pero las apartaba de un manotazo. No había tiempo para hacerse la débil, lo que ella necesitaba era acción. Así que se dirigió con su martillo al lugar dónde siempre iba cuando necesitaba destrozar algo y distraerse.

Sumireko subió rápidamente a su dormitorio, necesita aclarar las cosas con Shinya, conociendola quizás solo fue un arrebato, un ataque de furia.

Pero cuando llego a la habitación no había rastros de Banba por ninguna parte.

Decepcionada se arropo en su cama mientras los recuerdos volvían lastimando su interior, necesitaba arreglar las cosas o moriría sin cumplir su meta. Se quedo dormida soñando con los días felices dónde podía disfrutar de la noche sin que ningún problema las molestase, sin que nadie se entrometiera, solo ellas dos libres en la oscuridad.

Al otro día Mahiru se despertó abrazando al martillo que Shinya usaba siempre. Se sintió como los mil demonios mientras presencio la ruptura de las chicas, más aún sabiendo que ella era la causante de tal sufrimiento.

Se dirigió hacia la academia, su cuerpo estaba exhausto y le dolían sus músculos, pero también sentía como si su corazón hubiese sido golpeado cien veces.

Dudó si entrar a su cuarto o no, pero era tan temprano que no creía que Hanabusa-san este despierta. Además necesitaba cambiarse de ropa y guardar el martillo...

Suspirando entró en la habitación encontrándose con Sumireko sentada sobre su cama con sus ojos rojos y lagrimas secas marcando sus mejillas.

- Buenos días Mahiru, ¿podrías llamar a Shinya Por favor ? - Apenas entro en el cuarto la encaró.

- L-Lo siento, N-No sé c-como, ¡Lo siento! - Unas pequeñas lagrimitas habían aparecido en los ojos de Mahiru, quien se sentía demasiado culpable como para siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

- Necesito explicaciones, si puedes hacer que me las dé, hazlo. - su voz era tan autoritaria que a Mahiru le dio un escalofrío.

_- Ahora, bésala - Pronunció Shinya._

Y como si un interruptor se hubiese encendido, Mahiru junto sus labios con los de Sumireko.

Al principio ninguna de las dos sabía como reaccionar, pero lentamente se dejaron llevar. Sumireko fue quien dio la primer señal y comenzó a mover sus labios, Mahiru dejó que ella tomará el control de la situación. Era inexperta y todo esto le estaba causando un sin fin de emociones en su interior, los labios de Sumireko eran suaves y delicados, como ella.

Sus labios se movían en un compás perfecto, mientras que se olvidaban de todo y de todos.

Pronto las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse y ambas terminaron acostadas en la cama. Las manos de la mayor contornearon la cintura de Mahiru, para luego sacarle su uniforme de marinera. Sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a besar y succionar pequeñas partes de la piel de Mahiru entre el cuello y sus senos.

Apenas podía contener los gemidos que amenazaban con salir cada vez que los Sumireko posaba sus labios en su cuerpo, sentía como comenzaba a descender mientras jugaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones lo que le provocaba mil y un sensaciones. Además sentía como su parte intima se iba mojando a medida que las bocas de ambas de juntaban, podía sentir la lengua de Sumireko delinear sus labios en un movimiento sensual. Parecía tener experiencia, quizás con Shinya lo hacían seguido.

Pero no quería pensar en Shinya, no ahora.

Lo único que inundaba en la mente de Mahiru era el placer, y grandes oleadas de pasión que descolocaban sus sentidos obligandola a devolver los besos feroces que le estaba dando Sumireko.

Y así como vino, se fue.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? - Resopló Mahiru, insatisfecha. Quería más, quería tener mucho más.

- Sólo me deje llevar Mahiru, ambas sabemos que esto no esta bien - Respondió suspirando - Por un momento pensé.. - meneó la cabeza en señal de negación mientras sonreía ante lo absurdo.

- P-Pero... tu me gustas. -Insistió.

- Lo sé. Eres ella al fin y al cabo -

- ¿Qué? - La confusión se presento en su rostro como un relámpago

- No puedo amar sólo a una parte de ti, aunque lo intente...yo no puedo -

- Entonces ama a las dos, podemos compartir y... - Mahiru comenzó a sentirse mareada.

- No, debes aclarar las cosas contigo misma antes, y tengo que hablar con Shinya sobre todo lo que no me dejo en claro. Ahora con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer - Se levanto y le entregó el uniforme a Mahiru sin mirarla a la cara, la situación era vergonzosa. Y quizás había sido demasiado ruda, pero la situación la hacia sentirse enferma, no podía entender sus propios sentimientos y quería comprender los de otra persona.

¿Que pasaría ahora? Ambas tenían el corazón roto. A una se lo acababan de dividir, y a la otra el rechazo se lo acababa de romper.

Sumireko se fue a dar un baño, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Si bien le gustaba mucho Mahiru, no podía evitar sus sentimientos hacia Shinya. Y estar con las dos es lo mismo que traicionarlas.

Sin embargo, el beso que se acababan de dar... En un momento se sintió como Shinya, y para que hablar de los momentos tiernos que se daban en la noche, cuando parecía como si estuviera abrazando a Mahiru.

Y para colmo, No sabía cual de las dos era la personalidad dominante.

Quería ayudarla, pero la única que se puede ayudar es ella.

_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Sólo debo matar a Ichinose; esa es mi meta, para eso vine. _

Si tan sólo no le gustaran las chicas, si tan sólo no existiese la clase negra o el dinero o los asesinos.

Si tan sólo...


End file.
